PRKF Old Vs New
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: The two teams spar each other, can the new team handle fighting the experienced rangers?


"Guys, if you want to be there, we are going to meet the kids, morphed of course, at the park, if you want in on this, meet us at 2," Raven left voicemails for the group.

"Hey guys, some other rangers want to meet you. Meet at the park at 2. They have asked to remain anonymous, so please do not prod them for identities," Bulk informed the young team.

"This is so cool!" Damien laughed.

"I wonder who they are," Axel wondered.

"Well, we can't ask so don't even try it," Skylar replied.

"Maybe we can get them to unmorph?" Sierra plotted.

"Let's just see what they have to say," Luka answered his twin.

The group of younger rangers arrived first, having morphed behind a building. The older members came morphed as well.

Raven and Skull arrived first. Piper and Jack next.

'We cool?' Piper thought to Raven.

'Yeah,' Raven responded.

A few seconds later Aiden and Elle appeared. They nodded to Raven to show they were on board.

Raven walked up to Skylar and held her hand out. Skylar took her hand and shook.

"I was thinking for today we could show you what we have," Raven said.

The group didn't recognize her voice through the helmet. Skylar replied, "Ok."

"Are you guys ready?" Raven nodded.

"We'll go easy on you," Aiden laughed.

"Show us what you got," Sierra replied.

"Come at me," Raven dared.

The group pulled out their sabers and ran at Raven. Suddenly everything went dark. The group couldn't see where they were going so they stopped in their tracks. Suddenly, they each got knocked down one by one. Suddenly, the darkness was gone and they looked around at one another in confusion.

"Infrared," Raven informed them.

They came at her again, and she put up light blocks to defend herself.

"Next," Raven said after she defended the attacks.

Skull went next. He waved his hand telling them to attack him. They got to him and he disappeared and reappeared a few yards away. Suddenly, a group of his smoke clones ran at them, they knocked them down with their sabers.

Suddenly the ground shook, and the group struggled to keep themselves up. Wind blew next finally knocking them over. Aiden nodded passing on to Jack.

Jack, who had his knives on him, threw them at the kids. Everyone dodged them except Damien who got a small slice in his arm. Elle about ran to heal him when Raven looked at her and motioned her hand down to stop her. Elle looked at her and Raven shook her head.

Jack teleported Skylar in front of him and held her head down in a lock.

"Let her go!" Axel yelled.

Axel threw a lightning bolt at Jack, when Jack and Skylar suddenly teleported out of range.

"Expect the unexpected," The group heard a voice in their mind. Suddenly they were focused on the purple ranger who was coming after them. They blocked most of her attacks, but they did get hit by a few light punches. Suddenly, everything got dark again, and the purple ranger became a giant, "You never know what to expect." She shrunk again and then they opened their eyes.

"Telepathy and dream control," the purple ranger informed them.

"Sometimes it takes time to control your powers," the red ranger informed them, "but you need to know the dangers. This isn't all fun and games, it's life and death. It's keeping the town and the world safe. It's taking care of your team, even when you don't agree with each other. It's never backing down."

"We've lost a team member to the forces of evil. We've had a member influenced by evil. We've gotten hurt in ways that we will never recover from," Elle warned.

"There are fun times to though," Jack added.

"And you make friends and grow closer to those you had," Piper told the group.

They nodded.

"Are you guys ready to take on this responsibility?" Raven asked.

They nodded once again.

"Power Rangers Kinetic Fury!" Raven yelled putting her saber out. Her team did the same and then the kids followed suit.

"You are your own team, but know, we are always here when you need us. This won't be the last time you see us," Raven told them.

"Now about those creatures you fought," Skull started, "They are called Fierys. They work for a creature named Phenomenon. Although he is technically an alien, he loves to base his creatures on earth movies. The fierys are weird little creatures from that old David Bowie movie The Labyrinth."

"I knew they looked familiar," Luka chimed up before asking, "Can they take off their heads like in the movie?"

"Probably. We don't know much yet," Skull replied, "You tell us what you find out and we will tell you what we find out."

Skylar asked, "I know you want to be anonymous, I'm sure you have your reasons, but how do we know we can trust you?"

"Bulk trusts us," Jack replied.

"There might be suspicions, but the only way to fully gain trust is for us to prove it. We will help you when we can, and hopefully over time that will be enough proof," Raven hoped.

Skylar nodded in response before saying, "thank you. Come on guys, let's go."

Both teams left in opposite directions.

"I feel a bit better about this," Piper said.

"Me too. I'm sorry about the other day," Elle apologized.

"I understood where you were coming from," Raven replied.

"I just hope they get ahold of their powers before any more trouble comes," Aiden said.

"We don't even know what Phenomenon wants. Andros didn't have much on him," Skull informed.

"I think they'll be fine, I trust them," Jack said as the team went on their separate ways.


End file.
